As reliance on computing systems continues to grow, so does a demand for reliable power and back-up schemes for these computing systems. Servers, for example, may provide architectures for backing up data to memory and providing back-up power sources for powering the back-up data after the loss of power. Back-up power sources may include components such as capacitors and/or batteries.